


The Pick Me Up

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can just tell me your name so I can stop making an ass of myself.” Trevor suggested.  “I'm starting to have chest pains from embarrassment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a million stories for these two in my mind but this is the first one I'm writing. They have a deep, rich relationship filled with history and I want to write every chapter. Right now I’ll just tell you the beginning. barsonaddict, this is for you cuz you and I have been on the same page with this from the get go.

Trevor sat down beside him and flagged the bartender. He was in the mood for a bourbon with a beer back, Sam Adams would be fine. The man didn’t even look up from his meal which was filet mignon, lobster, and an artichoke. He was sipping the Glenfiddich that Trevor paid for and reading over a few case files. A lawyer, of that Trevor had little doubt….no one would ever dress like that except a lawyer or a charlatan preacher. They were too far uptown for the charlatan preacher squad.

“Excuse me, do we know each other?”

Yes, it was a bad pickup line and Trevor Langan was not the kind who spouted bad pickup lines. For at least two weeks he'd gone over a million ways to approach this man in his head. Not since his days in law school had he put that much thought into anything. And every idea that Trevor came up with, the man would shut down. 

He did in Trevor’s mind anyway. So he would pretend that maybe they knew each other. Getting the man’s attention was all he needed to do. He would let his intellect, wittiness, and boyish good looks do the rest. They hadn’t failed him yet.

“No.” the man looked at him for no longer than a moment before going back to his case file.

Oh wow, OK, so apparently he was going to have to put more effort in. That wouldn’t be a problem. Unexpected, but not a problem.

“Are you sure? NYBA? Do you work out at Bally’s on 76th and Broadway? Perhaps you're a friend of Missy Hampton’s; Missy and I have known each other forever? Wait, I know, you were on the Penn State crew team. I never forget a face.”

“And I never respond to a pickup line.” Again the man didn’t even bother to look at him as he spoke.

“You can just tell me your name so I can stop making an ass of myself.” Trevor suggested. “I'm starting to have chest pains from embarrassment.”

Now the man was smiling. He finally really looked at him and smiled a little more. Then he held out his hand.

“Rafael Barba. Do you want to go to the ER for those chest pains?”

“I think I’ll manage. I'm Trevor Langan.”

“Wait, I do know you…sort of. You're friends with Alex Cabot.”

“Sometimes.” Trevor said. “Do you know Alex?”

“She's an ADA with Manhattan SVU; I'm with Brooklyn. We've crossed paths more than a few times.”

“You're an ADA?”

“Don’t sound so incredulous.” Rafael said.

“ADAs don’t dress like you.” Trevor shook his head.

“I admit, most don’t have the style I was naturally born with. But I work in the Brooklyn DA’s office. I've been there almost three years.”

“Where were you before that?”

“Are you a reporter for The Times?” Rafael grinned as he went back to his steak. This conversation wasn’t entirely unappealing; he would close his case files for the time being.

“I'm a partner in my own law firm. We’re building slowly but steadily. I don’t want to talk about work.”

“What did you want to talk about?” 

“Your eyes.” Trevor said. He drank some of his bourbon. “They're amazing, and I know people probably tell you that all the time but they are. You're very handsome.”

“You're trying to chat me up, Mr. Langan?” Rafael raised an eyebrow.

“I am.” Trevor nodded. “How’s it going for me so far?”

“Why would you even think that I'm attracted to men?” 

“I'm attracted to you. That’s where we start, Mr. Barba. You can come along for the ride or you can tell me to go to hell. I'm well acquainted with both reactions.”

“I don’t imagine you're turned down very often.” Rafael said.

“I don’t like to brag but…” Trevor smiled. “Some men are intimidated by my height. All of my limbs are quite long.”

“And thus begin the allusions to your penis.”

“We can get out of here, Rafael, go and get some coffee, talk…I'd like that if you would.”

Rafael hardly knew what to say. It had been too long since he'd done anything with anyone. He went through a phase when he first started working in Brooklyn. He was dating various women, sleeping with various women, it made him feel good for a little while. Casual sex hadn’t been his thing since college and falling back into it was like putting on a favorite sweater. 

It took a little while to see the sweater was moth-ridden and threadbare. He was acting outside of his nature and it started to show. So Rafael pulled back, went back into his shell. He explored a couple of gay bars but the atmosphere made him feel uncomfortable. The intimacy of friendship and companionship, that’s what was missing in his life. 

Dating was time-consuming and often led to unhappy endings. Sex was nice but empty without the cherry on top of actual intimacy. And here this tall, handsome man sat trying to pick him up. It'd been at least four years since Rafael had gone to bed with a man. 

He was going to be straight from now on and so far, so good. There had been temptations, temptation was everywhere. For the most part, he abstained. It was Trevor Langan’s intent to shove him off the wagon face first.

“You know what?” Rafael put his chin in the palm of his hand. “I really would like to talk. Do you really want to talk, Trevor? Do you want to get to know me? 

“Do you want to hear about my day? Do you want to know why I sometimes avoid my mother’s calls? Do you want a front row seat to my crippling insecurities? Do you want to have a laugh at the sarcasm I use to cover up the fact that most of the time I'm so exhausted I can't see straight? 

“If you don’t, that’s OK with me Trevor, but you should speak now. If you want to fuck, tell me you wanna fuck. I'm a big boy and don’t need the coffee preface. But if you wanna talk…”

“I want to talk.” Trevor said. “I want to like you before I fuck you. Not everyone, but you.”

“Can we get dessert and coffee? I think tonight is a dessert kind of night.”

“There's this great place not far from here, the Confectionary Queen.”

“I love that place.” Rafael nodded.

“Great coffee, lovely desserts…we can move this party down the road a little bit.”

“I need to settle my tab.”

Rafael got the bartender’s attention as he put his case files back in his soft leather briefcase. He ate another forkful of the steak and lobster; it had been the perfect meal. He still didn’t know if Trevor was just a shit talker but he decided to take a chance. He was doing it because he wanted dessert. 

He was doing it because a little attention never hurt. Just this once Rafael wasn’t going to hold back, he wasn’t going to shrink back into his shell. That decision could come with so much regret. But he already knew what turning down the offer got him.

“You mentioned something about Penn State earlier.” Rafael said as he signed the bill.

“I got my Master’s degree there.” Trevor said. “In political science.”

“Penn State?” he tried, really tried, but failed not to look like a total snob.

“You must be a Yalie.” Trevor stood up from the bar, grabbing his coat and briefcase.

“Harvard, undergrad and law.”

“Dartmouth undergrad, PSU grad, Columbia Law.”

“Did you lose a bet or something?” Rafael asked. “Did your grades slip in the middle of junior year?”

“You're really cute…I'm going to let this Penn State slander slide for the moment.” Trevor held the door open.

“Good, because there will be plenty more where that came from.”

“Cute, and cheeky as hell. Color me shocked and also not at all. Tell me what you're in the mood for tonight, Rafael. What's your favorite dessert?”

“I have a weakness for anything with whipped cream on top.” He replied.

“And thus begin the allusions to your dirty sex life. Keep talking.”

***


End file.
